New Level of Friendship: Tobias the Beast
by RandallBeast19
Summary: Friendship and love between two people can lead to many things, but for Mikey and Bunsen's bond, it leads to them having a child together. The child born out of their love and friendship brings Bunsen and Mikey's relationship to the next level and brings a new level of love over to the new family. Gift for Shelbi-Cat.


**Hey guys. Today, I bring you guys my 99th story and this one is dedicated to my good friend Shelbi-Cat, who finished my request I submitted to her on DeviantArt, and this story is a token of my gratitude to her, so I hope you enjoy this story, Shelbi-Cat. Her OC character Tobias belongs to her. Please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~A New Level of Friendship: Tobias the Beast~**

Bunsen was resting happily on his plush bed, holding a framed picture of Mikey tightly to his cute furry chest and sprouting multiple arms, hugging the frame picture even more and more. He loved his best friend more than anything and his love for Mikey rapidly increased with each day they spent together, which was everyday. His love for Mikey was pretty much the only thing he thought of and his love for Mikey just grew much stronger and stronger, as such he was feeling a strange feeling taking hold of him as of late.

Mikey and Bunsen were in their mid to late twenties. They had been the best of friends for nearly fifteen years and they've always been inseparable. When they both graduated from high school, they ultimately decided to move in together and lived in a lovely home that was a combination of Mikey and Bunsen's styles and designs and the house was part beast as well. It was their lovely home and it was always a pleasure for both of them to come home to.

They both worked as public speakers and they used their special bond as a example that humans and beasts can coexist in perfect harmony and to their great surprise, their efforts paid off and Muckledunk became quite a colorful space as of late, with many beasts moving into the two and with support from Bunsen and Mikey, the beasts were quickly welcomed to the town.

Mikey was currently at an equality benefit concert and promoting the co-existence between humans and beasts. Bunsen had chosen not to attend the concept, on account of the fact that he wasn't feeling that well today. Mikey was definitely concerned about the wellbeing of his best friend, but Bunsen assured him that he would call him if anything happened.

As Bunsen was rubbing his cute furry belly, he suddenly groaned and grunted heavily, as he felt his butthole widening as he closed his eyes and began pushing hard. He screamed out, just as he farted heavily and then their was a loud splat of something moist landing on his bed, fearing that he might've pooped in his bed. How embarrassing. Bunsen panted a little from pushing whatever it was out of his butt, as he looked up at the object he had pushed out and to his shock, it wasn't poop. It was an egg!

Bunsen was literally in shock. He never thought he was pregnant. Him and Mikey had never mated before, besides he was a boy beast of all things. The egg was blue and orange in color and covered in a purple fluid. He no longer felt strange and was quite relived that he pushed the egg out of him. He got up from the bed and went over to the egg, inspecting it intently as he shot confetti in some degree of excitement.

"Yay! I'm a daddy now! Or is that a bad thing?" Bunsen said to himself in confusion, scratching his cute furry head and wagging his cute furry tail cutely. "Oh, wait a minute! I know why I laid an egg!"

In rare cases when a beast is loved and has a strong friendship with another, they would lay an egg that would have an offspring inside of with features of both the parent and the best friend. Bunsen was happy at the fact that Mikey loved him this much, that he laid an egg and the egg was their son, despite them not being mates to each other. He grabbed some paper towels and used them to wipe the disgusting purple slime off the egg, making sure the egg was clean. He then grabbed the egg, placing it into his closet on a makeshift nest. He'd tell Mikey about this later.

"Aw, Mikey, you're going to love meeting your child." Bunsen said to himself, closing his closet doors and shooting out confetti.

Hours later, when Mikey came home, he was happy to see that Bunsen felt a lot better and Bunsen's response to what was wrong with him was that he had some bad gas and that it was gone. Mikey believed him and the two of them spent the whole night sleeping together in each other's loving arms, with Bunsen wagging his cute furry tail in his sleep, happy about having a child with Mikey and starting a family with the man he loves the most.

* * *

A week later, while Mikey was out at the store getting some food for a special dinner with Bunsen, the egg finally hatched and Bunsen was there to witness the event happy, feeling so happy about seeing their newborn baby for the first time. It was one of the happiest moments of his life and having a child with his best friend just made the moment so much better for him.

When the egg hatched, out popped an adorable and super cute looking baby beast with cute yellow eyes, white, yellow and orange stripped fur, light orange limbs and horns, a nice amount of orange hair on his cute furry head and a clover-shaped tail tip. The beast baby definitely took after Mikey in many ways, but he definitely had Bunsen's appearance. The baby was also part human, making the child a hybrid and it was a boy.

Feeling tears of joy welling up in his cute yellow eyes, Bunsen gently picked his newborn son up and held onto him lovingly, as the baby beast babbled cutely and snuggled into Bunsen's soft furry chest as he giggled cutely at adorable his son was already. He then moved his finger down to the baby beast's furry belly and tickles it cutely, as the baby beast giggles cutely and stuck his cute tongue out in joy.

"Aw, I love you so much already, my son!" Bunsen shouted overjoyed, shooting out more confetti and giggling even more cutely. "I've got to show you to Mikey! You'll love your other daddy!"

The baby beast smiled cutely at Bunsen and made more cute babbles and giggles, aweing Bunsen with his sheer cuteness. The baby beast definitely had the adorable factor going for him and it warmed Bunsen's heart to no end, feeling so much love for his son and new feelings for Mikey as well. This was definitely going to change their relationship to say the least.

Moments later, Mikey came back home with the groceries and placed them in the kitchen, before walking in the living room to see Bunsen cradling a cute and extremely adorable orange baby beast that looked very similar to him. He smiled and walked over to Bunsen and sat down on the couch with him, just to see Bunsen snuggle up to his best friend and show off the baby beast to Mikey, who in turn opened his tiny arms out for Mikey.

"Mikey, meet your new son!" Bunsen shouted happily, shooting out confetti and sprouting multiple arms, using them to hug both Mikey and his adorable and cuddly son tightly, as Mikey let out a muffled gasp.

Mikey was shocked and his mouth was wide open. How could this have happened? Bunsen was a boy and how was he able to conceive a child? They had never gotten intimate before. What was going on her.

"Bunsen, how are you able to have a baby? You're a boy." Mikey asked confused, gently grabbing the adorable baby beast and holding his new son in his arms, seeing the baby beast looking at him lovingly and snuggling into his chest, as Mikey couldn't help but smile at the adorable baby beast.

"Turns out that weird feeling I was having was that I was about to lay an egg. I laid an egg a week ago with this beautiful little guy inside. In rare cases, when a beast is loved and cared in the way you loved me for so many years, we end up laying an egg that's made up of both of our features. Our love and friendship is the cause of our beautiful baby and now we're both daddies!" Bunsen shouted happily, explaining everything to his best friend and shooting out confetti.

At first Mikey was in a state of shock at what Bunsen told him, but his shock soon turned into happiness. He hugged his newborn son warmly and rubbed the adorable baby beast's furry back cutely, as the baby beast babbled cutely at Mikey and let out such a loving and happy purring like noise, snuggling more into Mikey and hugging him warmly. Mikey already loved his son and felt so happy.

Bunsen laughed and snuggled more into Mikey and his son, making sure they're all together for this. The baby beast smiled cutely at his two daddies and wagged his cute furry tail cutely. The love between the three of them was already exploding and also new feelings between Bunsen and Mikey were developing as well, as both of them blushed and continued hugging their son tightly.

"Bunsen, this might just be the weirdest and most beautiful and incredible thing you've ever done!" Mikey shouted overjoyed, hugging Bunsen and son even more and rubbing Bunsen's cute furry back softly, to which Bunsen purred cutely.

"Aw, thank you, Mikey. All thanks to your love for me!" Bunsen replied in a pleasured and happy tone, shooting out confetti and blushing cutely at Mikey, gazing into his best friend's loving black eyes.

They both felt it and knew that with a son, they might as well just become a couple and they both did love each other very much. Bunsen and Mikey both leaned in closer and pressed their lips together in pure heated passion and beautiful and heartfelt love, sharing their first kiss together as a new couple. Bunsen shot out confetti and deepened the loving kiss with Mikey some more.

Their son looked at his two daddies kissing in curiosity, wondering what his daddies were up to as he babbles more cutely. Bunsen and Mikey were kissing for nearly ten straight minutes, before they pulled away from their loving kiss, smiling at each other lovingly. Their kiss felt so incredible. Why hadn't they gotten together sooner?

"I love you, Mikey. That was such an amazing kiss!" Bunsen replied happily, shooting out confetti and pulling Mikey into another loving kiss. "You never told me you were this good at kissing!"

"I could say the same thing about you. And I love you too, Bunsen." Mikey replied back lovingly, returning the loving kiss back to Bunsen and rubbing his cute butt, as Bunsen giggled and wagged his cute furry tail at having his butt being touched. "But what should we name our son?"

Okay, they were now dating. But what about their son? Their son was less than an hour old and he didn't have a name on him. In fact, they're going to have to do some renovations and build a baby room for their new son as well and get everything they need to raise a child. This was their first time being parents and they would need to name a child.

The two boys thought for a while about a good name for their son. Mikey first suggested the name of Bunsen Jr. for their son. Bunsen was touched that his new boyfriend wanted to name their son, but perhaps a more original name would be better suited for them. Soon, they both remembered a rainbow cloud character in one of their favorite shows and decided that their son shall be named Tobias.

"Tobias Monroe Beast!" Bunsen and Mikey shouted simultaneously, with Bunsen shooting out confetti and they both hugged their son tightly.

Tobias babbled cutely at the name he was given and smiled cutely at both his daddies. They both awed at his cuteness and continued hugging and snuggling with Tobias cutely, feeling so much love in their hearts for their new son. They were a family now and Bunsen and Mikey were together now thanks to their beautiful bundle of beastly joy.

Suddenly, Tobias heard his stomach growling and began crying, getting his daddies attention. They both quickly realized that Tobias was hungry and Bunsen gently picked Tobias up and cradled him cutely, as he and Mikey both got off the couch and began walking into the kitchen together, ready to feed their new son.

"Don't worry, son. We'll get you something to eat." Mikey replied warmly to his son, gently petting Tobias on his cute furry head, as Bunsen calms him down cutely.

"Oooh, you're such a good parent to our son, Mikey!" Bunsen remarked cutely, giving Mikey another loving kiss and shooting out confetti.

Mikey smiled lovingly and returned the loving kiss with Bunsen, as the adorable beast blushes cutely and sprouts multiple arms, hugging him once more. They both shared another kiss, as Mikey went over to the fridge and got out some milk for Tobias, as the adorable beast baby giggled cutely and babbled cutely, as he points at his mouth, clearly wanting to eat now.

"Aw... Tobias." Bunsen and Mikey both awed cutely at their adorable son's cuteness, with Mikey filling up one of Bunsen's old baby bottles and going over to his boyfriend and son.

Bunsen grabbed the bottle and placed it right at Tobias's mouth, as he starts drinking up his milk happily and closing his cute eyes. Bunsen and Mikey both smiled at each other and hugged their son once more as he drinks up his milk. They definitely were going to be a very interesting family, but their family would be built off love and friendship and they'd make sure Tobias is loved always.

He's their adorable son. The beginning of their new love and the start of their family.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **And wow, that ends another story from me! Shelbi-Cat, I hope you enjoyed my cute little one-shot about Tobias's birth and the start of Mikey and Bunsen's relationship in my story. Anyway, please do leave a review and let me know what you think of my story and I'll see you guys in my 100th story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUSNEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, BUNSEN! :') *jumps on top of Bunsen and kisses him wildly and sloppily and snuggling with him cutely***


End file.
